Arthur's Womanhood
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: "You're a girl, Arthur!" Arthur's battles have taken a turn for the worse... or the better? Find out in his little adventure... Warning, Slash, Sir Leon bashing, rated M to be safe. Mg/G A/M Also, Genderbend Arthur. Don't like? Don't read.


It was sunrise in Camelot's immense grounds. It had been attacked the day previously by Nimueh and her accomplices. Arthur had taken a rather strong hit from one of Nimueh's enchantments, so he was forced to recover in his room. Merlin, his oh so faithful manservant, managed to convince Arthur to remain in his chambers after he was hit. The spell Nimueh had used- Verto puella- meant Arthur was in for a major surprise this fine morning.

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door. "Sire? It's time to get up."

Arthur's masculine voice had completely gone. "Enter."

"Sire, you sound different. Are you alright?"

Arthur glanced down at his body, noticing he'd developed womanhood. "Oh my god. Merlin, don't!"

"What's wrong, sire?"

Arthur got up, letting Merlin in, since he still hadn't quite made it through the door. He had cleverly covered himself with the sheets on his bed. He closed the door and turned to face Merlin.

"Merlin, I don't know what's happened to me."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "Sire?"

"I don't think I'm a 'sire' anymore..."

"Sorry, my lady." Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "You're a girl, Arthur!"

Arthur looked up furiously at him and gave him a cold glare. Merlin stopped instantly.

"It's not funny, Merlin. I may be a girl, but I'm still Arthur."

"Sorry, my lady. I'll put myself to some use." Merlin set off to get Arthur's breakfast, unable to hide the massive grin on his face.

Arthur walked over to the mirror and he dropped the sheets. He looked himself up and down and he was surprised. He was a beautiful blonde maiden, with bright blue eyes. His hair had grown considerably longer. Another knock quickly made Arthur pull the sheets back up, hiding his new body.

"Your breakfast, my lady." Merlin said as he entered.

"Ah, something to eat, I'm starving!" Arthur said happily, taking a piece from the platter and wandering back over to her bed.

Merlin couldn't help but notice how beautiful the female Arthur was. Her long, blonde locks, her bright blue orbs...Merlin was enchanted.

"Well, what am I to do about my clothes? I can't wear male clothing anymore." Arthur said, looking to Merlin for the answer. He was always looking to Merlin for the answers.

"I'm sure Morgana will..."

"Morgana! No way! She would take the Mickey out of me if she knew..."

"Your father would have to know at some point." Merlin pointed out.

"Point taken." Arthur was stuck at a dead end. He would have to talk to Morgana about his 'problem'.

"You requested to see me, Arthur?" Morgana said cheerfully. She was in a good mood, hearing that Arthur was upset.

"Morgana, I'm not Arthur anymore. You should see for yourself..." Arthur said as he stood up.

Morgana's jaw dropped, in a similar fashion to Merlin's earlier.

"You're a girl now?" Morgana was fuming.

"I didn't choose to be a girl. It was that stupid spell."

"I see. You want to borrow some of my dresses?" Morgana said with a wicked smile upon her face.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Arthur blushed furiously.

"Oh, and we'll need to give you a girly name." Morgana added, with a chuckle so evil, the devil would be proud.

"I always liked the name Arianna..." Arthur whispered.

Morgana smiled (A genuine one) "You can be Arianna if you desire."

Arianna smiled gleefully and Morgana fetched Arianna a blue dress, to complement her eyes. She helped Arianna on with the dress and she grinned like a Cheshire cat at her work. Arianna looked beautiful.

"There, all done. You look gorgeous." Morgana encouraged.

"Thanks, Morgs. You really are a good friend."

"You're welcome, Ari. I'm okay to call you that, right?"

"Sure."

The girls smiled at one another and Merlin knocked upon the door once more.

"May I enter yet?" Merlin enquired.

"Of course, come in." Arianna called back.

Merlin entered and he looked upon Arianna. She was even more beautiful than first time.

"Stop gawking at me, you idiot!" She barked.

"Sorry, my lady... You look just look so lovely."

"You really think so?" She was intrigued by Merlin's new interest in her.

"Yes..." Merlin blushed, the tinge spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. His adorable ears, Arianna thought. For once, she saw Merlin as a cute attractive male.

"Must be the magic..." Arianna muttered.

Merlin offered out his hand to Arianna, and she took it smiling. Merlin blushed even more and he led her gracefully to the throne room, where Uther would be waiting for his son's arrival...or what he thought was his son.

"Arthur? What happened to you?" Uther was furious.

"It was the sorceress, Father. She cast this enchantment upon me. And the name is Arianna." She pointed out.

"I bloody hate magic."

" I know, father. I know."

The knights all looked Arianna up and down in shock of what the bravest knight in Camelot had become. A beautiful damsel, too weak to defend herself. Sir Leon looked at Arianna in shock.

"May I be excused from any activity this week, father? I can't do anything in this state."

" Indeed, you can't. You can be excused."

Arianna curtsied, which felt very weird and she waltzed gracefully out of the throne room. Merlin followed but was stopped by a harsh voice.

"Now, boy. You make sure my 'daughter' comes to no harm this week, or I'll be having your head. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your majesty. Transparently." Merlin gulped.

Uther sent him away. Merlin hurried quickly to Arianna's chambers.

He knocked softly. "My lady? May I enter?"

"Of course, Merlin. Do come keep me company."

Merlin entered. "This womanly thing has gone straight to your head, Arianna."

"Indeed. It's rather disturbing...but it seems to suit me."

"Well, you do make a beautiful maiden, even if I do say so myself..." Merlin trailed off, realising what he'd just said. He hid his face behind his raven locks and waited to be sent away.

"You think I'm beautiful? That means a lot to me. Thank you." Arianna blushed.

Merlin smiled. Arianna walked up to the young, raven haired male before her and whispered:

"It must be the magic...but I think you're pretty cute too."

Merlin went wide eyed and blushed profusely. Arianna giggled and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Arianna frowned and pouted.

"Your giggle. It's hilarious. It's kind of sweet, too..." Merlin's mouth just couldn't stay shut. Arianna smiled and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Arthur. You still there? You just kissed me."

"I'm still here, but it's the womanly instinct kicking in. However, I am beginning to see you in a totally different light..."

"I hope this magic wears off soon. I don't think Uther would approve of our union and you'll be back to being Arthur again soon. Let's just hope nothing happens between us."

"Merlin...I'm crown prince..."

"Princess."

Arianna sighed and continued on, "I'm crown Princess of Camelot, and my father doesn't control my choices or my life. I wouldn't let him take you away."

"But, you're still going to change back to Arthur. And there's nothing I'm going to be able to do about it..." Merlin lied through his teeth.

"We can deal with that when the time comes. For now, I'm Arianna. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Arianna smiled up at him and Merlin smiled back. She cuddled close to his chest and he placed an arm around her.

"Merlin, I want to see the knights training. You shall come with me." Arianna demanded.

"Yes, my lady." Merlin followed obediently.

"Arianna, so nice to see you..." Sir Leon mocked her.

"Get your filthy mind off me, pig." Arianna knew how to fight her own battles all too well.

"But, you're so lovely, it's impossible not to."

"She said to stop it." Merlin argued.

"What's this? Your servant sticking up for you? Aw, you like her." Sir Leon pointed out.

"No I don't...not in that way. She's still Arthur Pendragon."

"Merlin, quiet. You'll only get into trouble." Arianna told him off sternly.

"Sticking up for your new boyfriend, Arthur?" Sir Leon couldn't help but mock Arthur for how weak he'd become.

"Shut up." Arianna frowned. She tried to punch Leon, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Look at you, Arthur, you're nothing..."

"No she's not! She's more special than any of you. She has the courage to show herself even after what happened with the sorceress." Merlin blurted out.

Arianna looked up at Merlin, he went a bright crimson colour. Sir Leon grinned and he knew he could tease Arthur forever with this moment.

"You think I'm special?" Arianna enquired.

"I've always thought you were special, Arthur. No matter what." Merlin thought he would be beheaded for confessing his feelings for the prince in front of all the knights.

Arianna wriggled free of Leon's grasp and ran into Merlin, knocking him over.

"Careful, my lady. I can still break, you know...Women have muscles too."

"It doesn't matter, I'll just fix you again." Arianna smiled and kissed Merlin fully. Merlin couldn't believe it. They broke off and Merlin could only mumble:

"Um, all the knights saw that."

"I don't care." She responded. She helped him up off the floor. "Truth is, I felt the same way. I've always felt that way, Merlin. Being a woman helped me realise that."

"You filthy little queer, Arthur." Sir Leon spat. "You're just like your father, except worse. No wonder he could never love you."

Arianna's eyes began to well up and she ran. She ran straight to her chambers. Merlin followed her, trying to catch up.

"Arianna!" Merlin called. He reached her door and knocked.

"Go away!" Arianna yelled. She continued to sob into her pillow.

Merlin opened the door and entered. Arianna looked up at him.

"I thought I ordered you to go away." She pouted.

"Well, as your servant I should obey, but my heart told me otherwise. I hate seeing you upset."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No, it's not fine. You ran off crying. That definitely signals to me that something's up. Trust me, Gwen's done that loads of times."

"Well, Leon mentioned that my father doesn't love me...I know he doesn't and it hurts to think about it."

"He's just jealous that you're getting all the attention." Merlin comforted.

"I don't think he's jealous of me, Merlin. I think he's jealous of you."

"Me? Why on earth would he be jealous of me?"

"Because you have the love of a certain...oh, I don't know...Crown Princess of Camelot? That ring any bells?"

"Oh. I suppose that would give him reason..."

"He'll never let me live that down, you know."

"True...but then what are training sessions for?"

Arianna smiled. Merlin liked seeing her smile. He smiled back encouragingly. Another knock on Arianna's chamber doors and Morgana entered.

"Ari, are you okay? I heard what that idiot Leon had said to you..." Morgana was concerned for once.

"I'm fine Morgs, Merlin here's been cheering me up." Arianna replied happily.

"You really like Ari, don't you Merlin?" Morgana was too curious for her own damn good.

"What's it to you, my lady?" Merlin tried concealing what was blindingly obvious.

"Oh, so that's how you're gunna be? Well, I could always spread a couple rumours..."

"You wouldn't!" Arianna cried.

"I would. Unless Merlin truly admits he's in love with you, I'll spread round that you're a whore."

"Alright! Alright!" Merlin shouted. "I do love Arianna, okay?"

"I knew it!" Morgana shouted back. "Do you love him, Ari?"

"Morgs, you know I do. I told you this ages ago...back when I was Arthur." Arianna confessed.

"You did? Then why didn't you tell me?" Merlin was confused.

"I was frightened you'd hate me for being a queer for you."

"But surely you knew my sexuality was Bi, Arthur."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Oh shit..." Morgana interjected.

"You didn't tell him I was Bi, did you Morgana?" Merlin frowned.

"No..." Morgana continued on.

"My manservant was bi and you didn't tell me?" Arianna was not happy.

"Well...I can explain..."

"Save your breath. I've heard enough. Well, at least now I know."

"Yeah." Merlin agreed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Morgana smiled wickedly before leaving.

"I'm going to kill Morgana one of these days..." Arianna gritted her teeth.

"My lady, that's not appropriate language." Merlin joked.

"Call me Arianna, Merlin. You deserve to."

"Very well then, as you wish...Arianna."

Arianna couldn't help but smile. Merlin smiled back, glad she was now happy. She started towards him and fidgeted to sit beside him. She'd positioned herself right to give Merlin a glimpse of her cleavage. She placed one hand on his thigh.

"Merlin..."

"Hm? Oh..." Merlin blushed profusely as he glanced down then back up again.

"It's alright Merlin." She made her position more open to him. She noticed Merlin was slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about this, Arianna?" Merlin was trying to avoid this, but it was happening anyway.

"I wouldn't offer myself to you if I wasn't. Idiot."

"Prat. But, you're my Prat and that makes all the difference."

Arianna leaned forward and kissed Merlin, only very lightly. Merlin's dominant side was getting the better of him, so he increased the intensity of the kiss. Everything about the kiss between them was practically perfect. Sure, it was a little messy, but it was passionate. Arianna melted into Merlin's chest, as if she were moulded for him. Merlin supported her, but broke off the kiss.

"Arianna, this is wrong and you know it. Your father will never approve of our union. You are still Arthur." Merlin tried to convince her otherwise.

" But Merlin, I'm just beginning to see what Gwen and Morgs were on about. They did say you were very cute." Arianna pleaded.

"Yes, I love you too, Arianna, but our union cannot be."

"Yes it can and it will. My father cannot convince me otherwise. If you're so worried about it, I'll even ask him." Arianna was being stubborn. She didn't want any other person in her life. She wanted Merlin. And what the Princess wanted, she got. Until now, that is.

"No. I can't allow a union between peasant and nobility." Uther was firm towards his daughter.

"If you really love me, you'd let me be with him. Otherwise, what Leon said is true and I'll run away. Far away, so you can never hunt me down. You'll hurt me more by saying no." Arianna was determined to make Uther see reason.

"What has he done to deserve a knighthood?"

"How about save my life on countless occasions?"

"And?"

"He defended me in front of the men you call knights. They were brutal towards me. None of them are worthy to be knights."

"You defended my daughter against them?" Uther glanced over to Merlin with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes sire. You did request me to protect her, so I did. I wanted to keep my head, sire." Merlin replied humbly.

"Do you actually love my daughter?"

"Yes sire. I do." Merlin prepared to have his death sentence from Uther.

"Fine. I shall knight you tomorrow." Uther had no choice. Arianna wanted Merlin, so that was who Uther would give her. He had to sit and bear the choice his daughter had made.

"I am honoured, sire." Merlin smiled.

"Mark my words, boy. You break my daughter's heart and it will be straight to the axe for you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, sire. Arianna shall be happy and safe with me."

"I knew you'd see reason, father." Arianna cuddled Uther with all her might.

"Well, what the crown princess wants, she gets." Uther smiled for once in his life after losing his wife.

"Father, you do know this enchantment won't last forever."

"When you are Arthur, I'll still accept your union. Arthur is my son, I would hate to see him isolated from me, like my wife..."

"Now, father, no use getting upset over mother. She would be very proud of you."

Uther cuddled Arianna and he looked at Merlin with a frown.

"You be gentle with her, you understand? She's a very special girl."

"Believe me sire, I know she is. She's the most special girl I know." Merlin replied cheerfully.

Arianna smiled up at Merlin. Uther sent them away, to let Arianna get some sleep.

It was morning and Merlin came down early from his room. Gaius looked up to see him busy preparing things for Arianna.

"Merlin, are you feeling alright?" Gaius asked cautiously.

"Never better, Gaius. Why do you ask?" Merlin was slightly confused.

"It's just that...You're up early. You're never up early."

"I have a knighthood today. Uther said he'd give me one. I want to stay alive, so I figured it better to arrive on time."

"Smart lad. Your mother was right about you. You're a smart boy and you know how to stay alive."

"Thanks, Gaius."

"Why are you getting the knighthood, Merlin?"

"Because Arianna confessed her love for me to Uther. She wants me, of all people in the world, she wants me to be by her side forever."

"You're pulling my leg. Arianna loves you?"

"Just because Morgana or Gwen don't love me, doesn't mean I can't attract girls, Gaius." Merlin frowned.

"Very well. Good luck, my boy."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled and set off for Arianna's chambers.

"Arianna, are you awake?" Merlin called out.

"You may enter." Came a soft reply.

Merlin entered to find Arianna in a golden gown, one just a shade darker than her hair. She was wearing a golden tiara. Merlin's jaw hit the floor, it seemed.

"Merlin, stop gawking at me. Idiot." Arianna snapped.

"It's not my fault you look magnificent, my lady." Merlin admitted.

Arianna immediately softened to Merlin's compliment. Merlin was a smooth talker, Arianna had to accept that much.

"Magnificent, you say? Well...I'm sure not that beautiful..." Arianna got up and blushed profusely.

"Oh, but you are. To me you are..." Merlin had a tinge of crimson reaching all the way to his ears.

Arianna couldn't help but smile at the adorable, raven haired, blue eyed boy which stood before her. "I thank you. Now, I do believe you have a knighting ceremony to attend."

"Indeed I do, but I have nothing suitable to wear." Merlin looked himself up and down. Indeed, what he was wearing wouldn't do for a posh ceremony like this. Arianna went over to her old wardrobe and pulled out something which Arthur was never able to fit into. She handed it to Merlin.

"Put it on." Arianna ordered.

"What? Now?" Merlin was slightly shocked.

"No, in a few weeks time. Of course now, you idiot!"

"Alright. Just don't peek."

Merlin decided to hide behind her screen while changing. It was a good idea since Morgana just burst into the chambers.

"Ari, I've lost my blue choker, don't suppose you've seen it?" Morgana was busy preparing herself for the ceremony.

"It's over on the dresser, Morgs. You lent it to me yesterday." Arianna replied, gesturing to the dresser.

"Thanks Ari, what would I do without you?" Morgana smiled.

"I don't know. Merlin, you quite finished changing yet?" Arianna called to him behind the screen.

"Just about." Merlin emerged in a satin red shirt with brown trousers. It fit him quite well. It was perfect.

"You look very smart."

"Thanks." Merlin blushed profusely.

" I agree. Makes you look handsome." Morgana smirked.

"Um, thanks, my lady."

"Come on. We have a knighting ceremony to get to." Arianna took Merlin's arm and lead him to the throne room where Uther was to knight him.

"Arise...Sir Merlin of Camelot." Uther proudly proclaimed.

"I am grateful, your majesty." Merlin arose from his kneeling position.

"Sir Merlin, your purpose as nobility is to protect my daughter. That will be your main priority."

"Understood perfectly, sire."

"Good. You may leave."

Merlin quickly left the throne room. Arianna naturally followed. Arianna caught up with him and she dragged him to her chambers.

"Since you're a knight now...we can finally be together." Arianna grinned.

"That we can. But only if you're sure..." Merlin tried to escape it yet again.

"Merlin, are you trying to run from me?"

"No..."

"Yes you are." She pinned him to the wall. "You can't escape me. I'm still stronger than you."

"Okay... You are stronger than me." Merlin submitted to Arianna's dominance.

"Of course I'm stronger. I'm still partly Arthur, you know."

"Yeah...But I still have the upper hand."

"How can you possibly have the upper hand?"

Merlin muttered something which forced Arianna to the wall with an invisible hand.

"You're a...a...a sorcerer!" Arianna finally managed to stutter.

"Please...don't tell Uther! He'd have me beheaded..." Merlin let go of his invisible grasp.

"Merlin...why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was frightened you'd hand me over to your father instantly. I know he has raised you to hate magic."

"I am not my father, Merlin. I won't let you die by my father's hand. I love you, why would I want you to leave me?"

"You accept me?"

"Of course I do. So, Will was covering for what you actually did? That's a true friend if ever I saw one. And all those times I was going to die...It was too much of a coincidence that I was saved every time. You saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes. All those times were me."

"Even with the Avanc?"

"You thought a torch could do that on its own? Foolish naive girl you are. Surprised you didn't suss it was me from that."

"I'm not foolish or naive! How dare you address me in such a manner! I should have my father slaughter you where you stand..."

"Sorry, my lady. I have stuck my neck out a bit too far it would seem. Do forgive me." Merlin bowed lowly before Arianna.

"But...Because I love you...I won't. You are forgiven." Arianna pulled Merlin up from the floor and into an embrace. "Just don't hide anything else from me."

"I won't. If it makes you happy, Arianna."

"Stop muttering on and just kiss me, idiot." Arianna pulled Merlin into a quick kiss and she left her chambers. Merlin couldn't help but follow.

"Arianna, where are you going?" Merlin called out to her.

"To Gaius. I need to see if he can advise me on how long this spell lasts..." Arianna explained.

"Why not ask me? I'm the one who would know."

"I need to talk to Gaius about other things also. Or I would have asked you."

"Very well then, my lady."

"Arianna."

"Sorry. Arianna."

"Much better. I'll be back soon." Arianna entered Gaius' chambers and she shut the door behind her.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" Gaius asked. He was busy rearranging his salves and lotions. Arianna placed a tender hand on Gaius' shoulder and he stopped what he was doing.

"Gaius, I'm worried. How long will this spell last?"

"No need to panic yourself, my dear." Gaius turned to the young maiden. "The spell will only last a week."

"But what if I don't want to change back?"

"Well, then that is a different matter entirely. You want to stay in this form forever? How would you explain this to your father?"

"Gaius, I like this form...but I don't want to be weak and insecure. I don't like having constant protection. I want to defend myself; it's the boyish side in me."

"You can still be strong and be a woman, Arianna. You haven't heard of female knights?"

"Female knights? That sounds like a wonderful idea. I shall talk to my father about it. Gaius, is there a way I could remain a woman permanently?"

"Of course, but it would require the use of magic. Your father must never know."

"What do I need to do?"

"We need a sorcerer to start...Merlin to be precise. He has a spell book for matters like this."

"Well, summon him. He's only outside."

"Merlin, you may enter!" Gaius shouted.

"You require me, Gaius?" Merlin entered slowly.

"Arianna has made an important decision. It might affect you, so I'll let her tell you."

Arianna got up and took a hold of Merlin's hands.

"I want to remain in this form. Forever." Arianna declared.

"Arianna, are you sure about this? Your father...he would be destroyed...learning he'd never see his son again..." Merlin's voice rang out with worry.

"Merlin... My father will never know. Please, I want to stay as a girl. Help me stay this way."

"Alright...But if you ever want to change back, you must know this change is permanent and you can never change back."

"Merlin, stop babbling and get on with it, please."

"But Arthur, won't you miss being a man?"

"No, I won't. My father seems to care for me more as a woman than as a man. Plus, it means I can be with you and bear a child to the throne of Camelot."

"Okay. Where's my spell book...?" Merlin muttered as he went on a hunt in his room. He rummaged around a bit and then re-emerged with a tattered old book in his hand. "Here. Right, now just to find a permanent spell..."

Merlin flicked through a couple of pages and made a small noise of triumph.

"Last chance to change your mind, Arianna."

"No. I want this." Arianna's determination was not to be trifled with.

"Very well. _Fio a proprius mulier!_" Merlin uttered these words and a glow appeared around Arianna. Arianna passed out afterwards. Luckily, Merlin had caught her and carried her back to her chambers.

"Arianna...Arianna, are you alright?" Merlin's voice echoed in her ears.

"Wh...What happened to me?" Arianna said, woozily.

"You passed out after I cast that spell. It worked. You're a woman forever now."

"Hallelujah! This means I can stay with you forever."

"It sure does."

"Well...you have any objections?"

"Of course not. I have a stunning woman to love for the rest of my life." Merlin smiled and kissed Arianna lightly on her forehead.

"You flatter me too much." Arianna blushed as Merlin kissed her. "Thank you for catching me, earlier on, you know."

"Not a problem, Arianna. A lady like your self needs someone there to look out for her now and again. I know how much you like to be independent."

"Indeed, I still keep my independence." Arianna sat up. Morgana had heard what had happened, so naturally, she tiptoed in.

"Ari, are you okay?" Morgana said in hushed tones.

"I'm alright; just a little woozy is all, Morgsie." Arianna said a little louder.

"Don't ever call me Morgsie." Morgana gave her evils.

"Alright, sorry Morgs, it was so tempting...Even Merlin smiled."

"That's it. I'm out of here!" And with that, Morgana stormed out in a foul mood. Arianna pulled a sad face, but was quickly snapped from it when Merlin pressed a kiss to her lips. She melted into him and Merlin supported her. Things were never better for Princess Arianna.

It was morning and Merlin had woken beside a very underdressed and beautiful looking Arianna. Merlin stroked her hair lightly and gazed upon her lovingly.

"Don't you have duties to do?" Arianna murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you from your slumber..." Merlin whispered and blushed profusely.

"It's fine... I like being woken up this way." Arianna sat up and smiled, before pressing a light kiss to Merlin's lips. "Good morning."

"It's a very good morning now..." Merlin mumbled. Arianna giggled.

"You have the most adorable giggle, Arianna."

"Thank you. You have the most adorable ears." Arianna smiled. Merlin made an instant grab for his ears, which were blushing a very nice lobster red.

"Oh, don't hide them! They're really sweet..."

"You think? I think they're my worst feature."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Arianna shuffled onto Merlin's lap. Merlin was trying desperately to hide himself. Arianna smiled at this. A knock at the door broke them apart.

"Enter" Arianna called out delicately.

"Morning, Ari! How's- Oh!" Morgana blushed as she saw Merlin.

"My lady..." Merlin bowed his head down. Morgana squealed loudly.

"Oh Ari! Finally!" Morgana rushed in and gave Arianna a big hug.

"I couldn't let him get away..." Arianna murmured.

"And right of you to do so! And congratulations, Sir Merlin..."

"Thank you my lady." Merlin said humbly.

"So Ari, you need help choosing what to wear today?"

"Please..." Arianna looked to Morgana.

"Not a problem, I shall get you prepared. Come on!" Morgana took Arianna's hand and went to drag her when she stopped. She noticed that Arianna wasn't happy to leave yet. "Go on. Make it quick. I'm a very impatient lady."

Arianna smiled and she kissed Merlin quickly before letting Morgana take her to get ready for the day. Merlin smiled before getting up and preparing himself.

When Arianna returned from Morgana's one hour preparation session, she found Merlin in servant clothing.

"Merlin, what are you wearing?" Arianna queried, confused.

"Well, I couldn't find anything suitable for m—Arianna... you look amazing!" Merlin was stunned by Arianna's beauty.

"Thank you. I went through all that for you, you know. Women have the most dreadful routines they go through..."

"Well, it was definitely worth it. You look gorgeous." Merlin took her hand and kissed it most lightly. Arianna blushed deeply.

"We must sort out something for you. You can't wander around in servant clothing. You're a knight. Plus, I have requested an audience with my father. I must tell him that 'Arthur' no longer exists."

"Arianna...I don't have anything else. And I'll stand by your side while you tell your father."

"I will find you something. I do have other clothes which could fit you with alterations... Gwen is a good seamstress."

"Are you sure you want to tell your father now?"

"Yes. My father must learn the truth. I can't keep him in the dark."

"I admire your courage, Arianna."

"Please, call me Ari."

"Alright...Ari."

Arianna couldn't help but smile at the way Merlin said her name.

"Come on, we have to find you something... Gwen will help us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us. We are together now."

Merlin had to smile. Arianna smiled also. Merlin pressed a light kiss to her lips. She couldn't help but melt into his arms, deepening the kiss. Merlin supported her as her leg lifted slightly.

"Merlin..." Arianna could barely breathe.

"I know, Ari. I know." Merlin's voice lowered.

Arianna smiled against his mouth. She felt safe.

Gwen had just finished altering one of 'Arthur's' old shirts.

"...There. Perfect." She said, just snapping the thread.

"Thanks Gwen, you're a life saver."

"You're welcome, my lord."

"Gwen. I'm still Merlin."

"Okay, Merlin." Gwen smiled. Merlin was one of her best friends. She handed the shirt to Arianna.

"Thank you, Gwen." Arianna slipped the shirt over the top of Merlin's head, messing up his untamed hair even further. Once Merlin's hair was brushed out and his shirt straightened out, Arianna placed both hands on his chest and she looked up into Merlin's blue orbs.

"You look like a knight." She cuddled him close to her.

"...thanks." Merlin placed his arms around her, returning the embrace.

"Well, now we must go and find my father..." Arianna's tone became filled with nerves.

"I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you." Merlin reassured her. He took her up into his arms and pulled her close. Arianna giggled but she was cut off when Merlin gave her a serious look. She just looked up at him adoringly.

"I promise that as long as I live, I will protect you." Merlin stroked a strand of Arianna's hair back behind her ear. "Without you, I have no destiny."

"Merlin, I can protect myself. I still have Arthur's abilities."

"I know you do, but my instinct is to protect you, no matter what."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Arianna placed a hand to Merlin's cheek gently. She stroked his cheek lightly, soothing his defensive behaviour. "We need to go. My father is not a patient man."

"Indeed." Merlin placed her down gracefully back onto her feet. "I shall escort you, my lady." He offered out a hand. Arianna took it and they walked to the throne room for their audience with the king.

"Father." Arianna curtsied lowly before Uther. Merlin bowed also.

"Arianna. You said you wanted to see me?" Uther questioned.

"Father, I have some regrettable news. Gaius did all he could, but I am afraid that the spell Nimueh cast is irreversible."

"No!"

"There's nothing we can do. Arthur has gone. Forever."

Uther sat on his throne, his eyes filled with tears. "My son..."

"Father, please. You still have a son; just he lives on in me, your daughter."

"Arianna, you remind me so much of your mother... you have her courage." Uther tried to put on a brave face for his new daughter.

"I shall be as good as Arthur ever was. Just give me time to train."

"Alright, Arianna."

"Thank you father."

As they left the throne room, Arianna managed to corner Merlin in the hallways. Merlin let out a very unmanly yelp. Arianna giggled and she pinned Merlin's hands behind his head whilst kissing him passionately.

"-Ari-" Merlin only got to say before his mouth was assaulted once more.

"Come on, _Mer_lin. Let's go and find Leon." Arianna's confidence had shot up. She marched to her chambers and she ordered that her armour be brought to her. Merlin went and brought her armour to her as she demanded.

"Thank you...my love." Arianna whispered the last part into Merlin's ear, making him shiver slightly. "I'll need help putting it on, by the way..."

"Indeed...Ari..." Merlin paused.

"Yes?"

"Your old armour won't fit you, so I brought you the spare women's armour."

"Looks like you do have some brains in that skull of yours. Thank you."

"You still have Arthur's sarcasm... nice to see that hasn't changed."

"You can have my old armour. Get it adjusted to your size."

"And you still have Arthur's generosity. Indeed, Arthur lives on in you, Arianna."

"Well, I may be female, but I have male personality."

"Just tell me if the armour is too tight."

"Alright, worrier."

Merlin bit back what was a sarcastic retort and just pressed on with the task which was presented to him. He started with the chainmail, which slid over Arianna's slender figure. He then clipped on her shoulder pads.

"That's not too tight, is it?" Merlin was concerned.

"Its fine, Merlin. Don't worry about me." Arianna reassured.

He continued on by clipping her sword to her belt, passing her a helmet and some gloves. He finished off by tying her cloak around her shoulders.

"There. I hope it's to your liking." Merlin was hopeful.

"It's...Perfect. For once. Well done, Merlin." Arianna looked up, truly impressed by what Merlin could do.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome, my love."

Merlin was now blushing from ear to ear, spreading down his neck. Arianna had a light tinge on her cheek bones. Merlin cleared his throat.

"We need to go and teach Leon a lesson he'll never forget."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Let's go... but first-" Arianna pulled Merlin into a deep kiss. Arianna's cloak billowed as she left her chambers and head to the courtyard. Merlin followed closely behind.

"LEON!" Arianna bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh look, it's Princess Arthur, the filthy little queer." The knights all laughed at Leon's snide remark. Merlin made an appearance. "And who have we here? Oh yes...Arthur's disgusting little bitch."

"LEON I'LL KILL YOU!" Arianna made a b-line for Leon. Merlin managed to hold her back.

"No Arianna...he's not worth it. Anyone who makes comments like that makes them because he's not getting any."

All the knights hissed in disapproval.

"You're a disgusting little queer, Merlin, just like her. Being a girl doesn't change anything, sweetheart. You're still Arthur in my eyes. Now go take your filthy ways and use them somewhere we can't see them." Leon spat.

"You're a sick, twisted asshole, Leon. Being unaccepting just makes you a lonely, sad man. I found my somebody...She's beautiful, understanding and she accepts me for who I am. Sure, she may have been male previously, but it doesn't change her personality or why I fell in love with her. Why can't you just open your mind to this?" Merlin argued.

"No one likes a queer, you little bitch." Leon swung a fist. Luckily, Merlin ducked.

"Let me at him!" Arianna wriggled free of Merlin's grasp and kneed Leon where it hurt. She then pushed him to the ground with her foot, sword drawn. "Try anything like that again and I'll send you to the executioner's block. Am I clear, Sir Leon?"

"Yes, Sir."

Arianna punched him in the chest winding him. "It's my lady to you."

"Yes...My lady." Leon was gasping for air.

"Better. You want to keep your jewels? Then stay in my good books."

"Understood, my lady." The knights responded in unison.

Arianna climbed off of Leon and quickly clambered into Merlin's embrace.

"You're okay, aren't you? I won't let that piece of crap hurt you." Arianna cuddled Merlin close to her.

"I'm fine...I was more worried about you." Merlin responded by putting his arms around her. Arianna smiled. The knights looked upon the two, slightly disturbed.

"If you lot have problems with us, you're just as bad as Leon. And look what happened to him-"

Arianna pointed to Leon, who was being taken to Gaius.

All the knights gulped nervously and decided they wanted to keep their heads. Merlin swept Arianna up off her feet, her cloak trailing the ground and he carried her back to her chambers.

"Merlin, what you said back there... you meant that?" Arianna was curious.

"Every word. Why do you ask?" Merlin was confused.

"It spoke volumes to me. You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. Arianna, you're more beautiful than words could ever describe-" Merlin was cut off by Arianna who was playing tonsil hockey with him. "You know, I wasn't quite finished-" Arianna deepened the kiss and then broke off.

"I love you, Merlin."

"I-I love you too, Ari."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Merlin paused. "Ari?"

"Yes Merlin?"

Merlin placed Arianna down gently to the floor, sunk to his knee and pulled out a small box.

"Arianna...W-will you...W-will you..."

"Will I what, Merlin?"

"W-will you do me the honour...of becoming- my...my...my wife?"

"I-I'm speechless, Merlin..."

"Please? You mean worlds to me..." Merlin murmured.

"Yes." Arianna whispered.

"Y-you...will?"

"Yes!" Arianna flung herself at Merlin, kissing him forcefully. "I will. You can be my Prince." She smiled at him.

"Ari, you've made me the happiest person in the world." Merlin smiled back, kissing her but softer and with as much feeling he could put into it.

"YAY! Oh Ari, this is wonderful news!"Morgana squealed. She pulled both Arianna and Merlin into an embrace.

"Thanks Morgs." Arianna smiled.

"You're so lucky! I wish I can find my someone soon..." Morgana sighed.

"I hear Leon is looking..." Merlin laughed. Arianna giggled. Morgana, on the other hand, pulled a sour face.

"Me? Go with that homophobe? No way!"

"Then who do you have your sights set on?" Arianna queried.

"Well..." Morgana blushed. "There is one other..."

"It's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Gwen."

"Was it that obvious?"

Merlin's jaw dropped. "You- Gwen- You like Gwen?"

"Surely you could have guessed I'm swayed towards girls, Merlin."

"I had no idea, Morgana. That's something new to me."

"Well, now you know. You need to find out if Gwen is...you know." Morgana whispered.

"We'll do all we can, Morgs. You're a sister to me; I'd do anything to see you smile." Arianna comforted Morgana.

"Thanks, Ari." Morgana pulled Arianna into a quick cuddle. Arianna then set to find Gwen. Merlin as always, followed closely.

"My lady. Merlin." Gwen curtsied before them. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Gwen... I was curious..." Arianna started.

"About what, my lady?"

Arianna whispered into her ear and Gwen went a bright red.

"Well, if you must know... I'm bi."

"Really?" Arianna was surprised. She thought Gwen was straight.

"Yeah...why did you want to know?"

"Because I was curious and I have this friend who is also curious..."

"What friend?"

"Well...she really likes you."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"Well, I really like her too."

"You know who it is?"

"I can guess. Morgana?"

"How did- I mean, yes."

"She really likes me?"

"Yep. She said she really wants to be with you."

"She said that?" Gwen was excited.

"Yeah. We'll go take you to her if you want..."

"Please! I mean... if you could..." Gwen was a bright crimson.

"Of course. Come on, mustn't keep Morgs waiting!" Arianna grabbed Gwen's hand and they ran down the halls to find Morgana, giggling as they went. Merlin followed closely behind the two.

"Gwen!" Morgana cried out and ran over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hello, my lady." Gwen returned the embrace.

"Morgs, Gwen has a little something to tell you." Arianna nudged Gwen.

"My lady, I heard you were curious... And my answer is I'm bi."

"You are?" Morgana was shocked.

"Yes. And truth is... I really like you too..." Gwen was blushing profusely.

"You do? I've loved you for so long Gwen, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought you had your sights on someone else..." Gwen looked over to Merlin and then put her head down.

"You thought- I was-" Morgana giggled. "Oh Gwen, you're so silly! Merlin's nice and all, but I'm lesbian. It wouldn't work, darling."

"You're...lesbian?"

"Yes, have been since I was ten. Arthur- I mean- Arianna knew I was lesbian when I told her about my crush on you..." Morgana was now a nice crimson.

"So I heard. Well, my response is I love you too. I mean, I like 'like' you; not that kind of just like but not really like 'like'-" Gwen was cut off mid sentence by a small kiss from Morgana.

"You're so sweet when you babble, Gwen."

"Glad that we were able to help..." Merlin murmured.

"Thank you both so much, you've made me so happy!" Morgana pulled both Merlin and Arianna into an embrace.

"You're welcome, Morgs. You helped bring me and Merlin together, so we thought we'd help you..." Arianna smiled.

"And thank you from me, my lady and to you Merlin...for making me the happiest girl in the world." Gwen mumbled, blushing profusely.

Merlin and Arianna smiled.

"Come, _Mer_lin...I'm weary." Arianna purred into Merlin's ear.

Merlin swept her up off her feet and she giggled. "Then we can leave. Goodbye girls, enjoy the rest of your evening." Merlin called out over his shoulder, whilst carrying Arianna back to her chambers.

"Merlin..." Arianna cooed and Merlin entered.

"Yes?" Merlin queried innocently. Had he known what sight he would have been confronted with, he probably would have come in sooner. Arianna was in a very short nightgown with her hair down, sitting on her shoulders in curls. The v-neck made it easy for Merlin to see her cleavage.

"Stop gawking at me. Idiot." Arianna commented.

Merlin flushed a bright red very quickly, realising where his line of sight had been.

"Sorry, Arianna."

Arianna giggled. "Well? How do I look?"

"Um-Amazing."

"Thank you." Now it was Arianna's turn to blush. "Aren't you coming to join me?"

"Now?"

"No, in a million years. Of course now!"

"Nice to see the sarcasm will never change..." Merlin smiled and took off his top. "This top has had me sweating all day! I'm boiled..."

"I can give you a bath if you like?" Arianna suggested.

"You'd be willing to give me...a bath?"

"Of course. We're together now... Why not? It's romantic, isn't it?"

"Arianna Pendragon, in a million years, I never though romance would ever be in your vocabulary."

"Just because my romancing skills sucked when I was Arthur, doesn't mean they suck now."

Merlin laughed.

"So, you want a bath?"

"It wouldn't go amiss, I suppose..."

"I'll send for one of the servants. They'll make one. Jack!"

A young serving boy entered. "You sent for me, my lady?"

"Could you run a bath for me please?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Call me Arianna."

"Yes, Arianna." Jack smiled before setting off to get a bath prepared.

"You didn't have to do that just for me, Ari." Merlin mumbled.

"Oh, but you deserve the best." Arianna smiled.

Jack returned with some lukewarm water in a tub.

"Perfect timing, Jack. Well done. I'll see if cook can get you something nice for afters." Arianna ruffled Jack's hair.

"Thank you, Arianna." Jack smiled up at her before leaving, a spring in his step.

"That was really sweet of you, Ari." Merlin smiled.

Arianna blushed. "Well..."

"You've really softened up."

Arianna stormed across the room and pinned Merlin to the wall.

"Softened up, have I?"

"Yeah..."

"Wrong answer."

She forced him over to the bath.

"Strip."

"What?"

"You can't bathe in clothes, Merlin. Strip."

"You can't be serious. You're not going to watch me, are you?"

"For calling me soft, I at least deserve a show as punishment."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Prat."

"But I'm your Prat and that makes all the difference. Now strip."

Merlin slowly climbed out of his trousers, but was hesitant to drop his pants.

"Oh for pities sake! Come here!" Arianna sighed and she pulled him into an embrace. She took hold of his pants with one hand and pulled them down.

"Now, in the bath."

Merlin dipped his toe in the water. "It's lukewarm."

"Warm it up then. You're a sorcerer, remember?"

"Right..." Merlin muttered a spell and the bath was hot, but not scolding.

"In. Now."

"Okay! Bossy..."

"In!"

Merlin climbed in and Arianna knelt on the floor behind him on the rug. She began rubbing his back in relaxing circles, hearing a moan of happiness from him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Arianna giggled

"Yeah... I can see why you enjoyed it so much..." Merlin relaxed further into her masseuse hands.

She continued to massage his back and Merlin was in heaven. She stopped and Merlin moaned in disappointment.

"I was enjoying myself. Why'd you stop?" Merlin frowned.

"You didn't think I'd stay out of the bath when you're starkers in it? Puh-lease, Merlin..." Arianna giggled.

Merlin blushed a nice deep crimson. Arianna got up from behind him and waltzed into view. She let her nightgown pool by her feet, revealing all. A light blush glimmered around her figure.

"May I join you, my lord?" Arianna spoke in a seductive tone.

Merlin made the bath bigger so both of them could fit in without squishing one another.

"Be my guest. And don't call me a lord." Merlin frowned.

"As you wish, Merlin." Arianna stepped in elegantly.

"Is it just me or did this bath just get warmer?" Merlin said innocently.

Arianna slid closer to Merlin, sitting herself on his lap. Merlin blushed.

"You quite comfortable there?" Arianna asked, knowing the response.

"Um-"

Arianna moved her position to straddle him.

"Ari, we can't." Merlin squeaked.

"Why?" Ari purred into his ear.

"Because... I can't."

"You can. If it helps, you're my first."

"You mean..."

"Yup. I am not as promiscuous as they make me out to be."

"Well, that's a new one on me. And... I'm not really experienced either. You're my first too."

"It's hard to believe...you're so adorable, the girls surely would have been crawling over you."

"Amazing as it is, I am still a virgin."

"Well, that makes this all the more special."

Arianna kissed Merlin passionately and she felt something beneath her.

"Eager are we?"

"Sorry...You're just...really hot..." Merlin was a bright crimson.

"That's good news."

Arianna ground her hips against Merlin, making him moan. She let out a little gasp.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself." Merlin laughed lowly.

"Gods, Merlin..."

"Last time I checked, I was just Merlin."

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes, Ari."

Merlin and Arianna stayed in the bath for a little while before moving onto other things.

It was a delightful morning in Camelot when the warning bell rang out through the kingdom. Arianna was already up and she immediately grabbed her sword and ran to the throne room to find out about the problem.

"Father!" She called. Uther turned to his daughter and opened his arms out to her. Arianna welcomed his embrace.

"Thank goodness you're safe... unfortunately the same can't be said for Morgana. She's been kidnapped!" Uther looked concerned.

"Leave it to me." Arianna's eyes narrowed. No one dared to take her friends away without her say so.

"No, Arianna. I won't have you endangering yourself."

"I'm not a weakling. I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Alright Arianna. Take someone with you."

"I plan to take Merlin with me."

"Arianna, what is that on your finger?"

"Oh, this?" Arianna held up her engagement ring.

"Yes. That. Who gave it to you?"

"Merlin."

"Sir Merlin has proposed?"

"Yes, Father. I have accepted his proposal."

"When are you to wed?"

"End of the week. Now, if you don't mind, I have Morgana to save."

"Of course. Next time, tell me these things."

Arianna kissed her father on the cheek before heading off to get Merlin ready to rescue Morgana.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you!" Said Gwen. She was dressed in armour, ready to go.

"You might be killed!" Arianna argued.

"I love her, god damn it!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Arianna stalked down the halls and Gwen followed closely behind, with a determined look on her face.

"MERLIN!" Arianna hollered.

Merlin opened the door slowly. "You yelled?"

"Are you dressed? Morgana's been kidnapped."

"I was woken by the warning bell." Merlin said as he closed the door behind him, dressed in his armour.

"Well, who knew love could change a man? Come on." Arianna was surprised. She ran down the halls, her cloak billowing out behind her and her two companions following closely behind her. The trio couldn't look any more intimidating.

"Where to start..." Arianna puzzled.

"Try the forest." Merlin suggested.

"That's an idea. Well done Merlin."

"Thank you."

"Can we get going? We haven't a moment to lose, Morgana is in danger!" Gwen was agitated.

"Alright, don't lose your rag with me. Let's go." Arianna set off for the stables. Both Merlin and Gwen ran after her.

They had gotten pretty far into the forest when Arianna stopped.

"Shh..." Arianna whispered.

Suddenly a stag jumped out from the bushes.

"Merlin, get me my crossbow, please." Arianna murmured.

Merlin gave her the crossbow, much to his disgust and kept back so she could shoot the beast. He stepped on a twig on purpose, startling the beast and it ran away.

"Merlin, couldn't you keep quite for two seconds?" Arianna hissed.

"The animal meant us no harm. There was no purpose to kill it." Merlin argued.

Arianna frowned at him, disappointed she couldn't kill anything. She was still Arthur at heart, there was no doubt.

"Come on. Morgana isn't out here..." Arianna sighed.

As if on cue, they heard a screech.

"Morgana!" Gwen cried.

They all bolted off into the direction they heard the screech to find Leon with a knife, putting Morgana at a cliff edge.

"Leon! I should have known..." Arianna grumbled.

"Take one more step and she goes off the cliff." Leon threatened.

"Arianna, save yourselves, don't worry about me!" Morgana pleaded.

"Quiet, you revolting little lesbian." Leon spat.

Merlin muttered a spell, sending Leon flying backwards. Gwen made a dash for the cliff and took Morgana's hand, leading her away from danger.

"If I see you trying to hurt any my friends again... you'll rue the day you were born. I hereby banish you from Camelot and you can never return. Now get out of my kingdom, you repulsive piece of crap!" Arianna threatened.

Leon never moved faster in his life. The last Arianna saw of him was his armour glinting as he ran.

"Morgana, are you okay?" Gwen cuddled her.

"I'm alright now... Thank you for coming to get me." Morgana put her arms around Gwen.

"No problem. You know, Gwen was persistent to come with us." Arianna commented.

"You were?" Morgana questioned.

"Of course. Morgana, What kind of lover would I be if I didn't hunt the edges of the earth for you when you disappear?" Gwen frowned.

"Don't frown, Gwen, it doesn't suit you." Morgana soothed.

Gwen smiled. Morgana kissed her head lightly.

"Ari, it's time we got home." Merlin stated, feeling slightly uncomfy.

"Indeed. Morgana, who do you wish to ride with?" Ari enquired.

"Gwen, if she'll let me..." Morgana blushed.

"Of course, my lady." Gwen offered a hand out to help Morgana mount.

Morgana took the hand gracefully. She mounted with ease and Gwen then mounted less gracefully.

"Careful, Gwen." Morgana caught her arm.

"Thank you, my lady." Gwen blushed.

The four of them set off back to Camelot.

"Morgana! I was so worried!" Uther smiled as Morgana entered.

"Uther!" Morgana ran into his arms, pulling him into an embrace.

"I don't know what I would have done should something had happened..." Uther murmured, returning the embrace.

"Well, I'm safe now. My serving maid, Gwen, saved me."

"She saved you?"

"She was determined to make sure I was safe."

"I commend you, young lady, for saving my ward."

"Thank you, sire." Gwen curtsied.

"Morgana is safe as promised. I'm going to train." Arianna went to sweep out the room.

"Arianna, wait." Uther commanded.

"Yes, father?"

"I am very proud of you. You have done well." Uther praised.

"Oh, so Morgana gets a hug and I get a 'well done'. Favouritism, that's what it is." Arianna hissed. She stormed out the room in a foul mood.

"Sir Merlin, go and follow my daughter and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes sire." Merlin said through grated teeth.

"Ari, please, let me in." Merlin pleaded outside the door.

"NO! I SAID GO AWAY!" Arianna shouted.

Merlin entered anyway and had a pillow thrown at his head.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT 'GO AWAY'?"

"Ari! Please! It's not my fault!"

Arianna stormed towards him. "FOR THE LAST TIME-" She was cut off by Merlin, who was kissing her fervently.

"Now, will you please calm down?" Merlin was firm.

"God damn you, Merlin."

"You can damn me later. Just please calm down. Uther was worried about Morgana."

"And he didn't give a damn about me!"

A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Arianna; let me in. It's the king." Uther demanded.

"Enter, Father." Arianna said sadly.

Uther entered and instantly his cold atmosphere could be felt. Merlin shuddered slightly.

"About what happened in the throne room... it was very unbecoming of you." Uther said coldly.

"You're a bastard. What Leon said was true! You don't love me!" Arianna ran to her bed and slumped down, sobbing.

"That's not true! I love you, like I loved your mother!"

"Then why won't you show it?"

"Because I'm frightened, okay?"

"Frightened of me?"

"No. I'm frightened that if I get attached to you, I'll lose you, like I lost your mother."

"Sire, I am assigned to protect her. She will not die." Merlin interjected.

"Just leave me, Father." Arianna turned her head away.

"But-" Uther stammered.

"LEAVE ME!"

"Does that include me?" Merlin queried.

"No. You stay."

Uther left with a lump in his throat.

Arianna was sobbing mercilessly into her pillow. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, comforting her as much as he could.

"My father will never love me..." Arianna sobbed.

"I love you..." Merlin murmured.

Arianna curled up into a ball before hiding her face underneath her pillow.

"Please don't hide from me... I love you, and your father does too...he just has a funny way of showing it." Merlin pleaded, trying desperately to get her to cheer up.

Arianna pulled her head out from underneath her pillow and looked up at Merlin. She had tears pouring down her face.

"He doesn't love me, he even admitted it! Or were you daydreaming again?" Arianna snapped.

"I wasn't daydreaming. Sorry for trying to make you feel better." Merlin frowned and went to leave.

"Merlin, wait...I'm sorry." Arianna lost all her anger and it turned to regret. "Please don't leave me on my own. I'm sorry..." She broke down into tears.

Merlin was heartbroken to see her in such a state.

"What has he done to you..."Merlin whispered, cuddling her close.

"I'm scared Merlin...for once in my life, I'm scared." Arianna said in hushed tones. She cuddled Merlin as close as she could, desperate never to let go.

"Now I'm seriously concerned... Arthur was never frightened. What has Uther done to you to make you scared?" Merlin was knitting his brow in confusion.

"He didn't love me as a child; he doesn't love me now...he'll find it really easy to let me go. I just hope I'm never in a situation where he has to pay ransom because he won't pay. He'd let me die!"

"Ari, I won't ever let that happen. Every ounce of me is sworn to protect you. My magic won't let anything happen to you for as long as I live. I'm here to protect you Ari. Forever and always."

Arianna looked up into Merlin's eyes. Merlin wiped away her tears gently. Arianna kissed Merlin lightly on the lips before putting her head on his chest. Morgana entered quietly, noticing their embrace.

"Hey Ari...Heard you were upset. I'm probably the last person you want to see besides Uther, but I want you to know that Uther loves you very much. He would be distraught without you." Morgana said with an apologetic tone.

"Morgs... You're like a sister to me, why would I be mad at you?" Arianna pulled away from Merlin and put her arms out wide for Morgana.

Morgana went into the embrace and cuddled her.

"Ari, did you want to go outside for some fresh air? It will do you some good." Morgana suggested.

"Okay."

"Merlin, you'll need to come with us." Morgana added.

"Anywhere Arianna goes, I go. I'm her protector...who stands in the shadows most of the time, but I am still there." Merlin babbled.

Arianna smiled. Merlin was definitely hers.

"Merlin, have I ever told you how sweet you sound when you babble?" Arianna placed a finger on his nose.

"Um- just the once, I think." Merlin mumbled.

Arianna took the finger off his nose and entwined their fingers so they could enjoy the outdoors.

Uther was outdoors, sat by the fountain. He was sweeping the water with his hand when Merlin and Arianna appeared around the corner, her laughing while Merlin was smiling. Uther sighed, reminiscing his days with Igraine. He looked at Arianna, noticing how like her mother she looked. Arianna looked over to her father, who seemed miserable. Her womanly nature got the better of her.

"Father..." She whispered. "Merlin, excuse me a second..."

"Of course, Ari." Merlin let go of her hand reluctantly.

Uther saw the passing glance of passion between them. His daughter really was in love.

"Father." Arianna addressed him with a cold shoulder.

"Arianna, I'm sorry. I haven't been the best father in the world, but can I make it up to you somehow?" Uther pleaded, knowing how stubborn his son was originally, he was right to.

"Perhaps by showing me more affection, I will consider forgiving you." Arianna made a deal.

"I'll...try."

"That's all I need to hear." Arianna sat beside her father and cuddled him. He sighed contently, placing his hand gently on his daughter's head.

"Ari, is everything alright?" Merlin asked as he wandered over.

"Everything's fine now, Merlin. Everything is fine." Arianna smiled.

"So then, Sir Merlin... I hear you asked for my daughter's hand and she has gracefully accepted." Uther raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said humbly.

"Well, to make it up to Arianna...will you two kindly accept my blessing?"

"Father! You mean I can marry him?" Arianna became excited.

"Who better to marry than the one you love?"

Arianna smiled and cuddled her father before getting up and cuddling Merlin.

"This is wonderful. Of course we'll accept your blessing!" Arianna couldn't be happier.

"Good. Arianna, we'll need to get you fitted for your wedding gown..." Uther got up and started thinking things over for the wedding.

Arianna looked up at Merlin, her face glowing with happiness.

"It'll be perfect..." Arianna murmured.

"You and me, forever." Merlin whispered.

They both engaged in an impassioned kiss.

Fin.


End file.
